


Ghost

by Labelleterre123



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #tornadotwins, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labelleterre123/pseuds/Labelleterre123
Summary: Hi, this is my first time writing fan-fiction and i just wanted to give my take on Nora telling her parents about Barry's disappearance while she's locked in the pipeline after Sherlouque Exposed her.





	Ghost

Nora felt the words of her dad weighing on her shoulders after he locked her in the pipeline for lying to him. She wanted to tell him so many times, but it never felt right. How could it she was working with his arch-nemesis the one that had ripped his world apart at the age of eleven, the one that murdered his beloved mother out of hatred, Eobard Thawne. She was caught off-guard when sherloque opened his big mouth and spilled her secret, he had no right to do so he wasn’t the one risking everything to save his dad, to escape a mom whose lost all hope and shut out the world-her. God she wanted to punch him and maybe say a couple of not so nice words to snitch but it was to late he already outed her and her parents resented her, the betrayal in her dad’s eyes were too much to bear and her poor mother who she just started to bond with hated her but the sad part was she understood why because at that moment she hated herself too.  
“I’m sorry” she muted through sobs as she curled up in a ball rocking back and forth’  
“MOM, DAD, MOM, PLE……., mommy I’m sorry” she continued to rock back and forth for a while. She cried for her mom, her dad, the pain she caused and for whatever else her actions bring. She kept kicking herself being in this position because she should have stop working with Thawne the minute she found out he killed her grandma. As time slithered away, she remembered her first couple of days with her parents when she first arrived how excited they  
were to meet her although she was happier about her dad than iris, but she was finally with her family before they were all broken and became ghost of their former selves. The West house felt like home the minute she walked in after saving the day with uncle wally and her dad. Filled with laughter and jokes from grandpa Joe and Grandma Cecile who were telling her about the time iris burned grandma Esther’s mac and cheese and joe had to order a pizza for them to eat. She sat on the couch as her parents helped set up the table whispering and smiling, ever so often iris would kiss her dad and he would plant a kiss on her forehead. They are so in love its almost adorable the woman before her was not the iris she knew the mean one who shut her out and refuse to tell her anything about her dad. Nora picked up her tiny aunt and coo at her.  
“aunty Jenna your so cute, yes you are yes you are” she toyed with baby getting giggly smiles in return  
“You did awesome out there Nora” her uncle exclaimed  
“thanks uncle wally” she replied smiling ear to ear, “you did really good too, it was so schway the way you and dad took out the bad guy” Nora squealed happily.  
“we couldn’t have done it without your help, you did a really good job Nora and proud of you” her dad chimed in from a cross the room as he began walking towards her to join him on the couch.  
“my grand-baby the hero” papa Joe said as he planted a kiss on her forehead and gave her a side hug.  
“that was pretty heroic Nora, you helped save a lot of lives I can’t wait to write an article about you” her mom chimed in as she sat on the arm rest of the couch snuggled up to her dad. Nora shot her a shy smile and a head nod. Her grandma took Jenna away to feed her as Joe asked wally to lend a hand in the kitchen. She was sitting next to her dad watching him whisper something to her mom.  
“can I see the headline from the archives again” her mom asked her with sorrowful eyes. As Nora open up the headline that her future mother wrote she notice a tear slid down iris’s face. Barry grabbed her right hand into his and swiped away her tears. Nora have never seen her mother so vulnerable and she felt herself choked up as she remembers life without her dad, and she leans her head on his shoulders.  
“Hey, no guys don’t cry that’s only one possible future and I’m going to do everything in my power to prevent this from happen, I promise” he said hopefully with a hand on each of their shoulders and kneeling in front of them.  
“Bar, this headline has been like this for 5 years, no matter how many big bad we face it stayed the same. When Savitar killed me, it was still the same headline just written by someone else” iris plead through tears, “we’re destined to lose each other, I can’t lose you Barry you’re my everything. At the mentioned of Savitar Nora felt chills course through her veins.  
“wait Savitar killed you, mom” she said with a choked voice, “what do you mean he killed you, I…iii... I don’t understand when did this happened?” tears tumbling down her face. Grandpa Joe and wally walked in the living room soon joined by nana Cecile.  
“last year” uncle wally replied as all three Allen turned to look at him. “He killed her with the help of Killer Frost, he tricked me into letting him out of the speed force then he recruited Caitlin and he killed her. The only reason why she’s alive is because H.R. disguise himself as her and took her place” he finished with sorrow and pain in his eyes as Cecile made her way to hold Nora.  
“I didn’t know that mom, its not in the flash museum” Nora whispered quietly, a look of anger and confusion dawned on her” it always said killer frost help Savitar, but I didn’t know it was to hurt you”.  
“your dad does every dangerous job Nora and it does keep me up at night knowing that I’m going to lose him if not tomorrow then in the future” her mom finished. Barry flashed iris a warm smile as he took her hands and kissed them.  
“I love iris more than anything in the world and the thought of not coming home to her at the end of the day sometimes makes me question if I’m on the right path, but her love is what keeps me going despite the overwhelming odds and bad fate. I can’ imagine losing her and not getting to see my little girl grow up into the beautiful, brave, and intelligent woman you are” he said with teary eyes “ losing your first graduation, your first dance, your college moving in day and your wedding, weights hard on my heart but I have to protect the city for the people I love, for your mom, you , Joe, Wally, Cecile, Jenna, uncle Cisco and everyone else in this city. Iris is my lightning rod and the sound of her voice will always bring me home, I just have to trust that we will overcome this tragedy because your all worth fighting for” her father concluded his speech with planting a kiss on both her and her mom’s head. That night they all talked and hug and enjoyed a beautiful family dinner that ended with her family playing a long game of stack the cups. Nora smiled at the beautiful moment she had with her family and as she closed her eyes in agony of what to come she felt two stream of tears crawling across her face.


End file.
